Brothers
by Xll
Summary: One with broken thoughts and a twisted heart, and the other made a vow that none others could abide with. Both held high as the descendents of the dragon bloodline and to be stuck in between... it's not going to be easy... Neji x Sakura x Itachi
1. a visit to Jiangnan

my words from me to you : : Here's my first fanfic. Got fascinated by Chinese imperial era. So I decided to write one about it. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review after reading okay? "Xie Xie!" Thank you in mandarin. -

Pls note that Neji is a.k.a Ning-er. His Chinese name is pronounced as "Ning ci".

Sakura is a.k.a Yin. Her Chinese name pronounced as "Xiao Yin".

By the way, it's a fact about their Chinese names. Just FYI. Heeheex...

Chapter 1

The 15th prince, Neji was highly respected and loved by his people. Although he's only of a tender age of 18, he was almost capable of everything. He excelled not only in literature, drawing and handling state affairs, he, too suggested and implied many policies that brought much comfort, prosperity and well-being to his people. For that, he was also the Emperor's favourite son. Neji was very much filial to his father and listened to everything he said. All except one. That was marrying his cousin who was the daughter of the Emperor's blood related brother who died in a war against the Manchus a long time ago. She was princess Tenten. The Emperor treated her as if she was his own daughter thus got everything she want her way, "cultivating" her to be willful and a bit spoilt. But she's caring and most importantly she loves Neji a lot. "Why won't you marry her? I'm sure you'll like her after spending quality time together after marriage." The Emperor urged, looking at his well-built and handsome son. Neji knelt down in his robes of dark navy blue designed with patterns of magnificent dragons in silk threads of turquoise saying, "I'm sorry Father. But I would like to choose a life partner of mine myself who I believe I will truly love. I always regard Tenten as a sister, not so much of a soul mate. Please forgive me Father." The Emperor signed as he nodded his head. He made a gesture for Neji to get up and left Neji's study room.

The Emperor cracked his head for days and alas, decided to seek for the grand advisor's help. Then only, the Emperor came up with a fine plan...

Neji was sent to Jiangnan Province for inspection of the well-being and doings of the civilians there for a few weeks by the Emperor himself who claimed it would be a great learning opportunity for him. Neji didn't think much and left the Imperial Palace the very next day. Arrangements were made ready by post to the Province's magistrate who were be attending to the 15th prince's needs.

Neji was walking along the street after dropping off from the ferry with a few of his guards. All were dressed not in Imperial robes and clothes. But of clothes that only rich families can afford. 1 of his usual bodyguard who happens to be his best buddy, Yosuke, was accompanying him. The place was a bustling city, people doing their all businesses and jobs happily everywhere, people exchanging friendly smiles with familiar faces they knew and also the entire street lined with beautifully decorated stalls selling accessories and food. Neji was enjoying himself when suddenly he heard someone shouted, "GET AWAY FILTH!" He turned. Neji and Yosuke saw a middle-age man, dressed in fine robes pushing two little children on the floor who begged for a few copper coins to buy food. Those two little children were dressed in dirty rags with their faces rubbed with dirt and earth. Neji pitied them and was about to offer them a tael or two to buy themselves proper clothes and a meal. However, he refrained himself when he saw a young lady approached them. She was dressed in pretty robes of light floral blue with an inner dress of silken white, there was a bright pink sakura hairpin with golden beads on her long dark hair. Neji noticed she had dark emerald eyes. She was beautiful.

She smiled and talked to those two crying children who later dried their tears and smiled in return. She brought the two children to a garment shop bought some clothes and then went to an inn. She spoke to the innkeeper and his wife, handling them a banknote of 100 taels then left with a word of thanks. Curious, Neji walked up to the innkeeper and asked,"May I ask who's that lady just now?" "Oh, she's Miss Yin. Sakura. She gave us money to give shelter and food to those two children. We promised to help her look after them sir." The innkeeper answered politely. "Its hard to find people who have such a kind heart for those who really need help." The innkeeper's wife added thoughtfully. The innkeeper threw a don't-interrupt-us look to her and gestured asking her to get inside. She mumbled something angry and went in. Neji thanked the innkeeper and left the inn with Yosuke hurrying behind. "Sakura..." Neji murmured dreamily, seeing her disappearing into the crowd.


	2. love at first sight

My words from me to you: Chapter 2 is up! Hope readers continue to support my 1st fanfic! Oh yeah, do review after reading. Thanks! :

"Shi wu ar ge" meant 15th prince in the chinese imperial era. Just for your convenience because I might use it in my story. Cheers!

Chapter 2

Neji stepped out of the sedan chair to see the Magistrate, his wife with a few maids and guards standing outside their mansion to greet and fetch the 19-year-old prince. They knelt down upon seeing Neji saying "My respects to 15th prince." Neji rushed forward to them, asking them to get up, doing away with the formal courteous greetings. Just then, the Magistrate remembered. He apologised to the 15th prince in a hushed tone. "Please do forgive me my Lord. Forgive me for not remembering to keep a low profile of your visit." "Please don't worry over that my Lord." Neji smiled. The Magistrate and his wife eyes widened having to hear that the 15th prince actually addressed the Magistrate as 'My Lord'. Having to guess what the couple was thinking, Neji added, "Do address me a Ning-er. It will be kind of awkward though. But please do." The Magistrate understood him and nodded, thinking "What a young fine man. Though he has power in his hands, he does not abuse it. No wonder he won so much honour among the civilians..."

They spoke friendily as they walked to the hall of the mansion. The Magistrate's wife could see the Magistrate was relieved and seems to feel at ease with the presence of the 15th prince. She smiled and said nothing. Suddenly she remembered something and became kind of flustered in her look. She apologised to Neji with a bow and hurried off to the rooms, leaving Neji nonplussed. Nevertheless, he continued his conversation with the Magistrate. "By the way, How do I address you my Lord?" Neji asked apologetically. "My surname is Yin with only a single name of Dai." The Magistrate answered waving his apology aside. Neji gave him a warm smile and both sat down in the big hall, enjoying their conversation.

"Where's your Missy?" the Magistrate's wife, Mrs Yin asked impatiently. The servant was tongue-tied. "She went...went...out, madam." She stammered. Just then, someone entered from the backdoor in the backyard of the mansion. Mrs Yin turned. It was her daughter. "Where have you been? Didn't I tell you that today the 15th prince is coming?" Mrs Yin asked her crossly. "I'm sorry mother. I'll go and offer Father and the 15th prince tea straight away." She apologized. "Be quick." Mrs Yin told her, shaking her head. But she felt rather fortunate having such a filial and virtuous daughter.

She carried a tray of teacups with a freshly brewed pot of tea entering the big hall. Neji noticed her coming in and saw that the way she carried herself was light and dainty. "My respects to 15th prince. Here's your tea." She said. Neji looked up upon hearing that gentle voice. "This is my daughter, Sakura." The magistrate introduced. It was the girl that Neji saw just now. Neji was dumbfounded. A funny feeling tingled in his blood. Sakura handed him his cup of tea politely. Neji stretched his hand, which wore a white jade ring, to take it. Their eyes met. Neji took no notice of where his hand was touching and accidentally took hold of her hand instead. Sakura dropped the cup of tea from the touch of the 15th prince's hand. Sakura looked away, blushing furiously in the face while Neji apologized to her repeatedly with a deep crimson colour glowing in his cheeks. Standing beside his master, Yosuke couldn't resist a giggle. Neji stared at him and then Yosuke stopped to avoid trouble. "Quick Xiao yue, clear up the mess." The magistrate ordered a maid. She quickly cleared up and left. "Do pardon my daughter for such carelessness." He apologized. "Oh, not at all. I should be the one apologizing." Neji answered, still holding on his gaze at Sakura. Sakura, who was still blushing, smiled at Neji and left. Slowly, but surely, he knew his feelings was growing for this young beautiful lady with dark hair and emerald green eyes...


	3. love grows

My words from me to you: Now for Chapter 3!!! Whoa, thanks for the reviews!!! They make me so deliriously happy! And they prompt me more to move on of course... ï and really thanks for enjoying my story, I'm really touched... hahaz... Oh... to answer one of the reviewer's question, I'm from Singapore. :D

"Gu zhen" is used in this chapter. It's a Chinese instrument kind of similar to the harp. You pluck the strings to create different tones and pitch.

Chapter 3

Afraid that the 15th prince might be feeling tired, Magistrate Yin troubled Neji no further. Instead, he directed him and Yosuke to their rooms to rest, which were well decorated and neatly tidied. Neji felt deeply relieved and thanked the Magistrate gratefully. The Magistrate said nothing, but smiled and left. "You can go and take your rest now." Neji told Yosuke. "But... your clothes and your..." Yosuke asked, can't quite believing his ears. "It's okay, I'll tidy them up myself. I'm not so much of a spoilt prince you know." Neji joked. "All right." Saying so, Yosuke left for his room, which was situated next to Neji's.

"It isn't that troublesome after all." Neji mumbled to himself, as he put his clothes and accessories neatly into his wardrobe. Just then, he heard a gentle and soothing melody of a Gu zhen. Attracted to the sweet music, he quickly packed his things and walked out of his room, looking for the source with his sense of hearing. He walked through here and there and alas, found himself in the garden full of cherry blossom trees and colourful flowers, which belonged to the Yin family. There, he saw Sakura playing the Gu zhen under the shades of the pavilion. Sakura took no notice of Neji. She was in deep concentration and Neji found her attractive for that. He watched her for a while and then decided he would like to join in. He took out a crystal white jade flute, which he always carried with him when he's out, and played a tune, accompanying Sakura's melody.

The combined melody was wonderful, soothing and pleasing to hear. Sakura stopped playing to look at the 'sudden intruder'. Neji smiled at her and walked towards her. Sakura felt a rising colour in both of her cheeks. "Do I have to feel so embarrassed everytime I see him?" Sakura thought nervously. "Sorry for the interruption." Neji apologized, smiling at her. "Oh... not at all... I should be the one apologizing... I'm so sorry to disturb your rest, 15th prince." Sakura answered looking at him. She noticed how good-looking he was. Dark hair and bright pearly eyes. It's just like a high coloured dream. "Please don't call me that, call me Neji. By the way, I felt your playing enchanting and it's... it's beautiful..." Neji whispered looking at her pretty fair and equisitive face. Sakura smiled and said nothing. Her face was growing into a deep crimson colour. They left standing there for a few minutes which seems like decades for the both of them in silence. Only then, Neji came out with a brilliant idea, breaking the ice in between them.

"Would you mind playing a melody with me?" Neji asked doubtfully. "Okay." She answered softly. "Thank you." Neji whispered to himself in cold sweat. "Huh?" "Oh nothing."

They played marvelously together. The melody was crystal clear, light in rhythm and pleasant and soothing for the ears. Several small sparrows fluttered onto the cherry blossom trees, which seems to watch and hear them play. Like Neji, some maids of the mansion, who were attracted to their playing, watched them play from behind the walls, giggling. But both took no notice for they were deep in their music, appreciating each other's melodious company.

After playing, both took a rest, sitting down on the antique chairs in the pavilion. "It has been such a long time ever since I really enjoyed playing with someone else." Neji smiled at Sakura. Sakura nodded and answered cheerfully, "Me too." Sakura adjusted her hairpin a bit and this was when Neji noticed something. Sakura had a few strands of hair with tips of pink. Neji had very keen eyesight you see. "Your hair is stained with certain pink dyes." Neji told her. "They're my original hair colour." Sakura smiled. "Huh?" Neji asked, feeling kind of puzzled. "I have my hair dyed to a dark colour. People think it's not normal for a Chinese to be borned with light pink hair, don't they?" Sakura whispered, clearing his doubt. "I see. But...I...I think... you'll look nice in anyway... and besides... I like the way you are." Neji mumbled daringly. Sakura blushed at these words instantly.

Both shared an enjoyable conversation till evening where both of them told each other "Good night" and left for their rooms. Neji was surprised to see Yosuke standing outside his room waiting for him. "What are you doing here in such a late hour?" Neji asked his buddy. "For you of course. For someone who just found the meaning of love, which no dictionaries on earth can explain." Yosuke teased. "I don't know what you're talking about." Neji lied. "Stop denying. I just overheard what those maids were gossiping about. About you and the young beautiful daughter of the family playing melodies in the garden." Yosuke laughed. "It's late. Go back and sleep." Neji snapped, red in the face.

Sakura was changing in her room before she goes to bed. "Missy, just now you and the young master played wonderfully." Her maid smiled cheerfully as she helped Sakura wear her night robes. Sakura blushed, "What are you talking about?" "You know Missy. Goodnight." The maid smiled mischieviously and left. Sakura blew out the candle and climbed onto her bed. There, she laid a few hours, tossing and turning, thinking about the 15th prince, before she fell into a deep enchanting sleep with a sweet smile on her face.


	4. first act of love from the 15th prince

My words from me to youï: Now for Chapter 4! A big Thank you for all who read my story. It's kind of a big boost for my ego. Haha.

Chapter 4

_Next morning._

"How well have you been sleeping last night 15th...err...Ning er?" His magistrate asked politely, though looking rather nervous. "Oh... Great, my Lord. It's comfortable." Neji answered cheerfully with a smile on his face, still remembering the time he spent with Sakura yesterday. "Of course. Why wouldn't you? Love is in the air!" Yosuke whispered with a mischievous smile. "Huh?" The magistrate asked. Neji quickly covered Yosuke's mouth, causing Yosuke to gasp for breath. "Nothing." Neji smiled while Yosuke struggled tooth and nail for some breath. The Magistrate looked at Neji's weird behaviour, gave a funny smile and left. Just then, Neji heaved a sign of relief, letting go of Yosuke. "Why do...do you...have...have to do...do that?" Yosuke panted angrily. "It's a punishment for people who blubbers rubbish." Neji replied without a second thought. "Yeah..." Yosuke rolled his eyes.

Like what he usually did in the Imperial Palace, Neji went with Magistrate Yin to the study and studied about Jiangnan's welfare and economy in the afternoon. Neji was concentrating hard and studied the reports very carefully, discussing every single detail, which he thought should have a change for good and improvement. When he read about the people's welfare, Neji suddenly remembered about something. "Um, my Lord, when I first came here, I do realise that there are some orphans on the streets." Neji told the Magistrate. "Yes. I have thought of several solutions to help them but none seem to work. Like providing funds in which I get people to look after them. But it turns out to be rather unsuccessful as people are only willing to do it for a short period of time only." The Magistrate answered thoughtfully with a worried expression. Neji thought hard for a while, then something struck him. "We can build an orphanage! We will provide a certain amount of funds to feed the children and hire people to look after them. There, we can also get people to teach them lifelong skills like farming with a small plot of land to grow vegetables and plants, or sewing garments and making furniture and pottery." Neji smiled. "In this way, we not only provide jobs for the people here, we can also train these children to become independent. So when these children reach a suitable age, they can create a living on their own!" The Magistrate added on excitedly. Neji nodded and both laughed. "What a fine, smart and capable man at such a young age!" The Magistrate smiled. "You flattered me my Lord." Neji smiled back respectfully.

Sakura heard both of them having such a good talk and she felt kind of happy though, smiling happily as if she got carried away in a dream of her own. "Missy?" One of the maids asked, puzzled. Sakura didn't hear. "Missy?" She asked louder this time. "Huh?" Sakura answered, surprised in the face. Just then, the Magistrate and Neji stepped out of the door. The maid nodded at Sakura and rushed off giggling. Both Neji and Sakura blushed, not daring to look at each other. But the Magistrate seemed to notice nothing. Instead. "Oh here you are, Sakura. I was wondering whether you could bring him and show him around our city." He asked. "That would be great!" Neji exclaimed happily. Then realised, "Oh, what I meant was that would be nice." Neji smiled awkwardly. "Okay." Sakura smiled at Neji.

Sakura and Neji were wlking along the busy street. It was a bustling place, full of stalls and shops selling all kinds of stuff, ranging from clothes to food. Both enjoyed themselves pretty much sharing a light conversation as they walk along. "How beautiful..." Sakura exclaimed, when she spotted a light blue rose hairpin decorated with white pearls. They walked over to the stall and Sakura picked that up. "How much is it?" Sakura asked the stall tender politely. "It's 7 taels." She answered. "That's so expensive!" Sakura thought. But before she put it back, Neji handed the money to the stall tender, who said "Thank you. Please come again!" Neji took the hairpin from surprised Sakura, took her by the hand to a mirror and fixed the hairpin neatly on her hair. "There." Neji smiled at her. "This is so expensive... How can I accept?" Sakura blushed. "Please do." Neji whispered. Sakura said nothing but smiled.

They continued walking along the street when they noticed a little kid crying under the shelter of a warehouse balcony loaded with tonnes of heavy sacks. Being caring and kind by nature, Sakura walked over to the kid, only to find out he was lost. While she was trying to coax the child not to cry, Neji noticed the balcony was giving way, both Sakura and the child were in danger of being crushed to death. Neji quickly carried both Sakura and the child in his arms and jumped out of the way in the nick of time. The balcony came crushing down. Just then, the mother of the child found him. She thanked Neji profusely and went off with the child. Neji let go of Sakura wincing. "Are you hurt?" Sakura asked worriedly. She turned and noticed Neji's arm bleeding. "I'm... I'm okay..." Neji said through gritted teeth. "I'm really sorry...Oh..." Sakura said in a flustered manner, on the verge of crying. Neji pulled her closed to him with his uninjured arm and hugged her, "Afraid not, at least I know I'm doing something for someone I love. I hope I'll be the one who will be always there to protect you..." He hushed, wiping her teardrops away. Sakura smiled and hugged back, feeling warmth. Alas, they became lovers... But little did they knew it'll take more to be together...


	5. the cat is out of the bag

My words from me to you: Here comes Chapter 5! Won't be updatingt for a few days or weeks cos' I'm having my G.C.E 'O' levels... Kind of busy you see. But hope readers continue to support! Thank you! :

Chapter 5

"Hey, I saw the 15th prince and Missy going out together!" One of the maids, Xiaoyue exclaimed excitedly to the rest of the servants. "Oh is it?" the others asked. "Yup!" She smiled. "What a loving couple!" They laughed. "If the 15th prince ever propose to me, I'll throw myself at him!" Another maid, Xiaosi said dreamily. "Yeah, he's so handsome, with status and good character. What's more, Royal!" the other added in. "Dream on! Will he ever ask you?" Xiaoling teased them but added thoughtfully. "I bet Missy likes him too, from the way they talked, you know..." They gossiped among themselves without realising that the Magistrate was 'eavesdropping' outside. He was shocked to hear that of course. Upon hearing this, he busted in, "What did you just said? What's about the 15th prince and Missy?" "Errr..." The maids stammered. "Answer me." The Magistrate raised his voice with a stern look on his face. "They're... they're in...in...love..." Xiaosi blubbered out. Then, after getting the confirmation, the Magistrate stepped out hurriedly, looking for his wife. Every maid and servant then crowd around Xiaosi saying, "Oh... you're going to be so dead..." Leaving Xiaosi white in the face.

Sakura brought Neji to a medic to have his wound clean and bandaged up properly. It was getting kind of late. Evening. So both of them went back without having a slightest trace of feeling that something was in for them... But who cares anyway? Now that they have each other...

When they reached the mansion, they saw a servant waiting outside the door for them. "Missy, Master is looking for you. He wants to see you straight away." He said. "Oh okay..." Sakura answered rather uneasily. "You go back and rest first okay?" She turned to Neji. Neji smell trouble but nodded at her.

Sakura entered the big hall to see her parents sitting there looking rather stern. "Sit down Sakura. We want to talk to you." Her mother said. Sakura was nonplussed but did as she was told. Neji hid behind the doors just to listen and find out what was happening. Usually nosy Yosuke was with Neji too. "Sakura, tell me. Are you together with the 15th prince?" He father asked worriedly. Sakura blushed deeply and nodded without saying a word. "Oh my God..." His wife signed slapping her forehead. "Sakura... You cannot fall in love with the prince." The Magistrate spoke sternly. "Why not?" Sakura argued. "Atrocious! How can you argue back at your parents?" The Magistrate exclaimed loudly. "Sakura dear, he is a prince. And we're nothing but commoners. This relationship is going nowhere. Even if he really likes you, his Majesty might not accept. What if we offended his majesty, we'll be in deep trouble..." Her mother explained painfully to Sakura. Sakura didn't want to hear all these. Whatever this may be true, but she likes Neji a lot. "Nothing is going to stop us." Neji stepped out from behind the wall. Yosuke tried to pull him back but to no avail. Sakura turned and smiled bitterly at Neji. It hurts Neji to see her in such misery. "Nothing ever will change us. I promise her I'll be by her side forever and I shall keep my word." Neji repeated firmly. "But my prince..." the Magistrate tried to explain very worried and troubled in the face. Neji then knelt down in front of the Magistrate, which shocked all even Yosuke. "I love her. Whatever that might happen, I bear the full responsibility. Please." Neji bending his head low, pressing his forehead against the cold flooring. Sakura sobbed softly and tried carrying Neji up. Neji rubbed her tears away and refused to stand up, not only if her parents agreed. "My prince, you must understand it's not your character that we doubt. Indeed you're a fine and remarkable young man of your age. Highly respected and kind to all but..." His magistrate explained but Neji interrupted. "Please trust me... Nothing will happen to anybody. Nobody will get hurt. I will give her whatever she needs... Please..."

Both the Magistrate and his wife's hearts melt. Neji was indeed a man of honour. Alas, his magistrate nodded. They agreed. Neji hugged Sakura. Both smiled at each other. Yosuke admired them for such persistence. "Sakura is my only daughter. If she is happy, I'm contented." His magistrate smiled, telling his wife how happy they were. Neji nodded at him. "Even if it means the only way to be together is through death, I'll forsake it willingly..." Neji whispered to Sakura. Sakura felt contented...

Well, the Yin Family wasn't dragged down into deep trouble because one must understand his Majesty who is Neji's Father is a man of righteousness, he will not harm anybody to get what he wanted. But that doesn't mean that when Neji bring Sakura back to the imperial palace it won't spell trouble...

Someone blinded by both jealousy and hatred...

P.S: May not be who you're thinking... hahahaz...


	6. marriage with who!

My words from me to you: Chapter 6 turn… I admit I was going a little too fast… But I was too anxious you see… hahaha. As usual, do review after reading okay? Thanks.

"Shi wu ar ge ji xiang." This is a greeting by the people of a lower position than the prince himself to the 15th prince. It's madarin.

"Shi wu ar ge." means 15th prince

"Ji xiang." means prosperity… I couldn't really think of the actual word yet. But it's something like that… I guess. : D

Chapter 6

"After building the orphanage, I would leave for the Imperial Palace." Neji told the Magistrate next morning when they discussed about the local affairs in the study room. "Here's the money for the building, recruitment of teachers, furniture and accessories." He added, passing a total of 3000 taels of banknotes to the Magistrate. "That's far too much." The Magistrate answered questioningly. "You're going to need this amount of money for quite a number of years my Lord." Neji smiled. The Magistrate nodded and put it in a small equisitive antique box, locking it up with a silver key embedded with a small sapphire crystal.

The Magistrate had a good talk with Neji, laughing and talking at the same time. He felt at ease with the company of the 15th prince. When they got and were about to leave the room, Neji popped up a question daringly. "My Lord, may I bring Sakura back to the palace with me when the work is done? I would like to introduce her to my father. I'll be sure to look after her." The Magistrate was taken aback for him being so straightforward. However, to Neji's surprise, the Magistrate smiled and nodded, saying, "Just make sure she's happy and safe." That was all he said, then the Magistrate left.

After 2 and a half weeks 

The project was completed. All orphans were sent to that orphanage where they learn and were taken care of.

True to his word, Neji brought Sakura back to the Palace to see his Father, his Majesty.

Sakura's parents sent them to the jetty where they wait for the ferry to fetch them back to the Imperial Palace. "Do take care." They told her and left when they boarded the ferry.

While on their journey back, Neji stood at the dock enjoying the autumn scenery. The river waters were calm and the trees at the bank rustled as the wind pass through them. But then, suddenly he felt his heart gave a huge leapt. He covered his chest over with a hand that wore a jade ring.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura walked towards him. She, too, came out to enjoy the wind and scenery.

"Nothing. Just trying to stop a hiccup." He lied, smiling.

Sakura seemed pretty unconvinced.

"Really…" He told her and hugged her lightly. Sakura said nothing and returned his gesture of love by hugging him back.

However, Neji felt that something was going to happen.

_(Back at the Imperial Palace)_

"Shi wu ar ge ji xiang." The guards outside the Emperor's study room knelt down and greeted him.

"Rise." Neji gestured as he walked into room to meet his Father. Sakura followed him behind feeling nervous all over.

Neji opened the door when, "NEJI!" Princess Tenten exclaimed, wrapping her hands tightly around him. "LET GO! Tenten, you're choking me!" Neji gasped, shocked from her sudden appearance.

Tenten let go, went over to a chair and sat down with her lips pouting.

His Majesty laughed.

"Greetings to Father. Pardon me for my late return." Neji bowed. His Majesty waved the apology aside. "I was about to go to your room and discuss some matters with you, but thought maybe not. You should be tired." His Majesty gave Neji a smile. "Not at all, Father. Please do tell me."

Neji answered.

"Uncle says we're going to get married next week on the 8th of this month." Princess Tenten interrupted.

"I was going to discuss that matter with you." His Majesty smiled again.

"WHAT?!" Neji exclaimed loudly, can't quite beliving his ears.

"We're going to get married." Tenten answered happily.

"Father you can't do this. I… I have someone else in mind already…" Neji pleaded. Holding Sakura, pulling her in front form behind him. Sakura jumped. She was trembling a bit, feeling nervous.

"My respects to his majesty." Sakura greeted with her head bowed.

His Majesty looked at her carefully and laughed, "A fine beauty indeed. Good choice, my son…"

"Father, please call off the wedding…" Neji pleaded.

"Father, it's only right for Neji to choose himself. Let him make a decision of his own." Someone spoke.

All turned to looked at the sudden intruder.

It was the 6th prince, Itachi.

Itachi gazed upon Sakura. Their eyes met. Sakura broke the bond by looking away. Itachi smirked to himself.

"6th brother." Neji greeted.

Itachi said nothing but bowed back.

"Neji, do you really want to call off the wedding and marry this lady instead. Father will not force you." His Father spoke seriously, yet still kind in the face.

"I'm sorry Tenten. I've mad myself clear. We're brother and sister. Nothing else more." Neji said to an angry Princess Tenten. "Yes, Father." He answered his Father determinedly.

"I hate you!" Tenten screamed at Neji and ran out of the room, crying. Sakura felt bad inside.

"You need not to feel that way. She will be alright after a while." Sakura looked up. Itachi was speaking to her with a rather expressionless face.

Sakura said nothing and nodded.

"Father, I'm sorry… To have make such a scene. I must have disappointed you…" Neji apologized.

"It's alright. I shouldn't make the decision at first. I should get your consent first…" His Majesty gave a weak smile. "Why don't you get the servants to prepare a room for Miss… err…"

"It's Sakura, your Majesty." Sakura blushed, bowing courteously.

His Majesty laughed. "Well… It's been a long day… Have an early night." Saying so he left.

"Thanks 6th brother." Neji smiled at his brother.

"Not at all. Just stating facts." Itachi replied, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"If 6th brother don't mind, we'll leave." Neji bowed.

"Be my guest. Turn in early." Itachi answered.

Neji held Sakura's hand and led her out of the room.

Itachi watched Sakura's back. "Beautiful indeed…" He smiled to himself. Itachi was beginning to be interested in Sakura…


	7. prey against predator

My words from me to you: Hey! Apologies! Must have taken me decades to continue this story… Please forgive me. I decided to upload some of my other stories at the same time. So if you guys don't mind, please give my other stories a try and review them for me. I'll try my best to improve! Thank you!

Chapter 7

"Hey Sakura… I'll show you to your room…" The 15th prince, Neji smiled warmly at her.

Sakura nodded gratefully and wrapped her arms around his. "Thank you…" She whispered softly. "Actually… I was kind of afraid to be here… But since you're here with me… I think everything else should be okay…" She added timidly, sounding as if she was trying to console herself.

Neji laughed to himself upon hearing her words and seeing her expression on her face. "How adorable…" He thought to himself. He held Sakura's hand in his, giving her a sense of comfort and assurance. "You're right…" He told Sakura. "As long as I'm here… There's nothing you should be afraid here… I've promised you that I'll protect you, remember?"

"Umm…" Sakura nodded her head once again. "I knew that…"

They walked silently in each other's company through the palace which was guarded by many soldiers here and there.

When they reached Sakura's room, "Here's the east wing of the palace. Mine is a few yards away from yours. If you need me, just send a servant over. I'll reach you as soon as possible. Is that okay with you?" Neji asked softly into her ears.

Sakura made a gesture to show that she understood but her face fell for that fact that Neji could not stay over at her place and accompany her. As a prince, he should uphold his honour and dignity. Neji knew instantly what she was thinking from her expression. He smiled and held her lightly by the shoulders, planting a light feathery kiss on her forehead. "Forgive me, will you? But I promise you to see you at dusk tomorrow. We'll watch the sunrise by the valley tomorrow." Neji spoke tenderly.

This cheered up Sakura a little. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then… Good night." She smiled.

Neji said nothing but gave a smile and waved goodbye. He was about to turn and leave when he remembered something. He turned to the 2 servants behind him. "Stay with Miss Sakura. From today onwards, you will serve her. Attend to all her needs. Is that clear?"

"Yes, 15th prince." The two servants bowed down slightly as a gesture of respect and to show they obeyed his orders.

Neji took one final glance at Sakura. He smiled and then left for his room.

"Neji… He, indeed hold a great deal of power and status…" Sakura muttered to herself thoughtfully. "Missy… Please get into the room. The night is getting cold. It wouldn't be good if you fall sick." One of the servants named Cui-er said politely.

Sakura nodded and smiled in return.

…………………….

Sakura changed into her night gown prepared for her by the servants and was about to get on her bed when she noticed both her servants were standing by the door. "Everything's fine here… You can go back and sleep now…" Sakura smiled at them.

Both the servants stared at each other as if Sakura had just lost her mind. But they guessed that, maybe Sakura was still new to the palace, she didn't know the rules and regulations here and probably, how the palace functions. "Missy, we servants, aren't allowed to leave even when our masters or mistresses are asleep. We are supposed to stay by their side." Cui-er explained politely.

"Huh? Then how are you going to sleep? If you don't sleep, then where do you get all the energy to work?" Sakura asked, nonplussed.

"We sleep on shifts during the day, Missy. We take turns at different times of the day." The other servant, Yue-er answered smiling.

"That must be so tiring…" Sakura thought to herself. "Guess, I wouldn't be able to take it." Sakura told them, giving them a 'I-would-die-if-I-were-you' look.

Both servants smiled in return. "Please do turn in early, Missy." Cui-er bowed.

Sakura ignored her. She sat on her bed and thought hard for a while. Then, she came out with a brilliant idea. "Why not both of you rest here?" Sakura asked anxiously.

Both Cui-er and Yue-er looked at each other, can't quite believing their ears. "It's okay… I wouldn't mind. Just take it as my order." Sakura smiled.

"But… But the 15th prince ordered us to…" Cui-er began, stuttering away. "We would be severely punished if we were to defy his orders…" Yue-er added, nodding her head.

"Don't you want to sleep? Aren't you tired?" Sakura asked doubtfully.

"We are… But…" Yue-er muttered, embarrassed.

"It's okay… I'll explain to him… He'll understand. I can just say you both were just easing my boredom, then we all have a small talk then all of us fell asleep. Surely he wouldn't mind, will he?" Sakura asked, feeling rather unsure of herself.

Both of the servants giggled at Sakura. Sakura smiled having to see they relaxed a little.

…………………….

Sakura, Cui-er and Yue-er were talking about themselves happily in the midst of the night.

Deep inside Cui-er and Yue-er, they felt that Sakura was special. She treated them equally with respect, as if they were her friends or her kin. They began to like Sakura a lot.

All 3 were laughing happily when Cui-er brought up a question boldly. "Missy, how did you get to know the 15th prince?" She asked.

Sakura just looked at her; her expression seemed as if she was thunderstruck.

"Sorry… Missy… I was just curious… Do forgive me." Cui-er quickly apologized, wanting to go onto her knees.

"No!... Don't… I didn't mean that way… I… I was just embarrassed… to… to answer your question… that's all…" Sakura smiled, half stammering. "Do get up."

Cui-er got up and sat beside her, face flushing red. Yue-er said nothing but giggled to herself. Cui-er just gave her a pissed off look.

"So… Missy, tell us… Do you like the 15th prince?" Yue-er asked mischievously.

Sakura blushed to a deep crimson colour. "Of course… I do…" Sakura muttered, still blushing furiously away. All 3 giggled hardly.

After their laughter subsided, Cui-er spoke enviously. "You know, Missy… I would definitely marry and love the 15th prince with all my life if I were you…"

Deep down in Sakura, she does love Neji a lot. "But why did she say so?" Sakura thought to herself. "Why? Tell me…" Sakura asked her, curious.

"Anyone would have… He's handsome… He's honourable and dignified. He treats everyone of us as humans… Not like the rest of the officials here… They just order us around and treat us like animals. They discard us whenever they like…" Yue-er spoke seriously, with a bit of pain in her eyes.

"Yeah… And besides, the 15th prince is nice to us… Though he may seem fierce to us when he order us to do things… But that's not the truth. He's just like you Missy… He only does it when he's supposed to… Many are watching him for he's the emperors' favourite son." Cui-er chirped in thoughtfully.

"Yup… And we know many are eyeing him… Prepared to hunt him down if he ever makes a mistake…" Yue-er said, her voice trailing off.

"But never mind! Thank God he found you… Missy. You're just like him. I believed you'll share his burden. The 15th prince is indeed a fine man, Missy… You should treasure him." Cui-er added smiling at her.

Sakura's face fell upon hearing their words. "Neji must have been under tremendous pressure then… And to think I'm always so willful, wanting him to accompany me everyday… So much stress and yet he compromises me instead…" Sakura thought bitterly.

After thinking much, Sakura thought defiantly to herself. "I must not be his burden anymore… I'll be someone that he can turn towards to when he faced a problem and needed someone to be there for him…"

"I will…" Sakura smiled at Cui-er

(Next morning)

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you there?"

Cui-er, Yue-er and Sakura jumped. "The 15th prince will surely be made at us! We fell asleep!" Cui-er stammered softly. "What are we going to do?"

"Quick! Go and wash your face over there with my basin of water!" Sakura urged them silently.

"But Missy…"

"Then we can just pretend I just woke up and you can just pretend to fetch me another basin of water." Sakura explained hurriedly. "Now go!"

Cui-er and Yue-er nodded. They went to wash their face hurriedly and adjusted themselves properly.

"Sakura!" Neji called out, knocking her room door anxiously. "Surely there is nothing that happen to her, is there?" He thought to himself. Neji was about to force the door open when Yue-er opened it.

"Where is Miss Sakura?" Neji asked impatiently.

"My apologies, your highness. Missy had just woken up. We were helping her to dress up just now. Now I'm going to fetch Missy a basin of water for her to wash up. So if your Highness don't mind, please wait for a little while." Yue-er smiled politely.

"Sure… You can go now…" Neji replied back courteously. He relaxed a bit. He was thinking too much.

After washing up with the water that Yue-er fetched for her, Sakura went to greet Neji who waited by the door.

"Good morning…" She smiled at him. Neji smiled in return. "Did you sleep well last night?" He asked. "Perfect." She answered happily. Then she turned to Cui-er and Yue-er. "Both of you can go and take a break now." She smiled at them. Both of them looked at Neji. Neji said nothing but smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Missy…" They bowed before they left. They even winked at Sakura. Sakura felt light-hearted though. She had a wonderful session with them, talking whole way through last night.

"Well… Let's go take a stroll…" Neji smiled, holding her hand in his.

"Umm…" Sakura nodded happily in agreement.

Both of them walked together, chatting away happily from the palace to the valley nearby the palace. Both sat under a pavilion enjoying the nature's scenery and a light breeze that brush against their skin gently.

They sat there together for quite a while when Sakura reached for Neji's hand. Neji looked up at her.

"Neji… I'm so sorry for being your burden… I didn't know you were under so much stress and pressure…" Sakura goes, not daring to look at him in the eye. Sakura was embarrassed.

"Don't say that… Loving someone is all that it takes… Isn't it? Besides… I have you… By just looking at you, my worries seem to be gone instantly…" He smiled, lifting up her chin to face him.

"I promise I wouldn't be a burden or a problem to you… I'll try to help you… I promise. Really." Sakura said anxiously, holding his hand tightly in hers.

"It's okay…" Neji smiled, hugging her tight in his embrace.

Sakura closed her eyes and hugged him back. "Thank you, Neji…"

Little did they know, nearby, someone as standing behind the tree, "Oh really? No longer his burden? That will just make things so much simpler for me…" the mysterious person laughed silently.

………………………

Sakura and Neji spent their whole day together at the Capital City. They walked around, bought some stuff and ate meals together. But soon, it was nightfall. So they made their way back to the palace.

Neji walked Sakura back to her room before leaving for his. "Good night…" He whispered. He was about to turn and walked away when Sakura caught his arm.

"Huh?" Neji turned around. Sakura tipped her toes and reached to kiss his cheek. "Good night…" She blushed. Neji smiled, he cupped both her cheeks. "Thanks." He said as he kissed her on the lips. They held for a while when Neji broke away rather unwillingly. "It's really late… You better turn in early…" Neji whispered before he waved and walked away.

Sakura watched him walked away contentedly before entering her room.

"Thank goodness I broke away from her… Otherwise I wouldn't be able to control myself… Guess I love her too much…" The young prince signed as he walked to his room.

………………………

Sakura entered the room and much to her surprise, she saw the 6th prince, Itachi sitting at the table waiting for her. Whereas, her servants, Cui-er and Yue-er were standing beside him.

"The 6th prince had been waiting for you Missy." Cui-er spoke timidly.

Sakura looked at Itachi. He stared right back at her. He looked as if he was looking deep into her. His look was making her pretty uncomfortable. So she broke their eye contact and looked at Cui-er instead. "I understand. Thank you…" She muttered softly.

Itachi knew what Sakura was thinking. He bent his head low, closed his eyes and smiled to himself. "Is she afraid of me?" He wondered.

"I have some gifts for you… My sister-in-law to be… They're from my Father…" Itachi smiled, walking towards her and handing her an equisitive box. She opened it up and gasped. Inside contained a lot of precious jewellery pieces like pearl necklace, ruby earrings and so on.

"How can I accept such valuable gifts? I can't. But I appreciate his Majesty kind gesture." Sakura said anxiously.

"This is my Father's intention and it is his way for showing care and concern to you. So please accept it." Itachi smiled. "Please don't make things difficult for me…" He added, joking.

Sakura blushed and accepted the gift in silent consent.

"I have something to tell her. Both of you leave first." Itachi suddenly said to both of the servants. Both Cui-er and Yue-er looked at Sakura as if they have something to tell her but dared not to. But nevertheless, "It's alright. You two can leave first." Sakura assured them.

Both of them have no choice but to leave silently, closing the door shut behind them.

After both Cui-er and Yue-er left, Sakura spoke. "Is there something important you want to tell me, your Highness?"

Itachi laughed upon hearing those words. His laughter sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

He walked towards her and stood in front of her. "Do you really think I have something to tell you?" He breathed, their face only an inch apart.

Before Sakura could even react, Itachi hugged her tight to him by the waist and began kissing her neck. His left hand caressed her waist while the other brushed through her hair.

"Let go of me!" Sakura struggled to get free. She pushed Itachi hard away from her. Both of them stumbled. Itachi tried to grab hold of her, not letting her escape away from him. But all he managed to do was undo her waistband ribbon as Sakura fell onto the bed.

Itachi got up and looked down at Sakura who sat timidly on her bed. Sakura was just like a prey against its predator, Itachi.

Itachi looked at her and smiled. "Now I see why my brother loves you this much… You're really a beauty… A fine one indeed…" He laughed.

Sakura tried to cover herself as much as possible with her clothes. But the ribbon was torn and it couldn't hold her clothes together. Her shoulders and cleavage were revealed. Even her thighs were revealed. Sakura was already on the verge of crying. "What do you want to do?" She stammered.

Itachi crawled over her and pinned her down on the bed. "Don't you know yet? I want you…" He laughed as he forced to kiss her neck.

"Get away from me! HELP!" Sakura screamed desperately with tears flowing down her cheek.

Itachi stopped and licked her lips. "Scream louder if you want others to know about us. Scream louder if you want my brother to leave you…" He laughed.

Sakura stopped screaming. She felt helpless and horrible on the inside. She didn't want Neji to leave her.

"That's my girl…" He whispered devilishly into her ear as he advanced to kiss her lips. "You better serve me well tonight…" He added, removing her clothes.

Sakura cried silently. "Neji… Save me…" Her inner voice cried out inside her.

Sakura shivered as Itachi touched her all over. "It must be her first then…" Itachi thought. It excited him at the thought of that. He was deriving pleasure from her.

"Hug me towards you… Please me… Or I'll torture you till you'll beg me for forgiveness…" He whispered dangerously as he held Sakura's waist tightly to him with her clothes hanging loosely around her.

Sakura couldn't retaliate. With shivering hands, she hugged him tight towards her. "Satisfy my hunger for you… My cherry blossom…" Itachi said seductively as he kissed her neck. "Call out all you can to please me…"

Sakura could no longer bare it. She hated every moment of this especially when it wasn't someone you love at all. "Love me…" Her voice choked.

Itachi could feel the ecstasy in him upon hearing those words. He was dying to have Sakura to himself ever since he laid his eyes on her. He wanted her and in fact, he was falling for her.

Itachi breathed hardly, he kissed Sakura all over, hugging her as much as possible towards him. All Sakura could do was to cry out in pain as he leave 'love bites' all over on her fair delicate skin.

After about an hour or two, Itachi stopped. It was midnight already. He sat on the bed and made Sakura sit facing him as well. Sakura had stopped crying, she was feeling weak and tired all over.

Itachi looked at her. He could see how much pain she was in. She was basically suffering. He knew he should stop but the beast in him didn't allow him to. He held Sakura towards like how a little child would hug his teddy bear. He looked admiringly at her as he ran his fingers through her skin. "How beautiful…" He thought to himself as Sakura continued shivering at his touch.

"I want you…" He whispered once again as he French kiss on her lips. Sakura wanted him to stop but knew he will do what he said. So she returned his kiss. Allowing his tongue to wrap around hers, allowing his hands to touch her body, allowing him to violate her…

Sakura wanted to cry out. She was desperate. Itachi was doing so much to her that she couldn't take it.

"Forgive me… I cannot take it anymore…" Sakura whispered weakly, then she passed out.

Itachi stopped instantly when she passed out. He looked at her with a soft look in his eyes. She seemed weak, tired and sick. He began to regret for what he had done.

He laid her gently on the bed as he got up to dress. After which, he fetched a wet towel from her basin and cleaned her face and body. He picked up her clothes gently from the floor and put them on nicely for her before lying her down on her bed.

Before he left, he knelt down beside her and touched her face. "You made me anxious… Are you aware of that?" Itachi whispered, stroking her face. "The look of you always made me want to make you mine… Do you know that?... Do you even know that… I love you?…" Itachi's voice trailed off softly as he kissed her on the forehead.

After which, he left her room, closing the door silently behind him.

He strolled about the palace slowly thinking about what he had done. Maybe he shouldn't do this to her… This way she would definitely not fall for him. But what's done is done… Itachi began to feel troubled. "No one but you made me feel this way…" He thought to himself. And he began to be totally aware that somehow, after the incident that happened previously, he seemed to change a little. There were too much things going on in his mind. But currently, he was trying to avoid them. All he could think about was her. "I love you… Forgive me…" He signed as he walked away into the night.

End of Chapter 7

Sorry for being so 'naughty' in this chapter. Forgive me. But this is how I want to continue the story. Gomen nasai.


	8. truth unleashed

My words from me to you: I've uploaded chapter 8 this time round earlier than the other entries. This is to compensate for the long time for me not updating this story. Apologies, apologies. Now enough of my talking. Without further ado, Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Sakura woke up early next morning. The moment she woke up, she began to recall the incident that happened the night before.

Flashback

"_Get away from me! HELP!" Sakura screamed desperately with tears flowing down her cheek._

_Itachi stopped and licked her lips. "Scream louder if you want others to know about us. Scream louder if you want my brother to leave you…" He laughed._

"_Hug me towards you… Please me… Or I'll torture you till you'll beg me for forgiveness…"_

End of Flashback

Sakura huddled into a corner of the bed. She pulled the blankets over her and hugged herself tight. She began crying to herself hardly. She forced herself to forget about what Itachi had done to her. But his voice seemed to ring inside her mind. The more she tried to forget about it, the louder his voice rings.

Sakura couldn't possibly forget about what Itachi had done. Upon hearing his voice in her head, she could vividly remember how he forced to kiss her and how he touched her. All these thoughts made Sakura suffered a mental breakdown. She screamed to herself in the room and broke down completely, with tears flowing endlessly down her cheeks.

She sat there crying to herself for about an hour or two. After which, she knew Neji would come looking for her. She didn't want Neji to know that she had been crying and neither did she want Neji to know what Itachi had done to her. So she struggled to get up and walked to the dressing table.

She undressed herself slowly and cleaned herself with a wet towel. Then, accidentally she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Itachi had left bruises on her skin. It was pretty obvious. Red marks embedded in her fair delicate skin. She became agitated upon seeing them. She tried to scratch them away with her fingernails but to no avail. Her scratching only make the marks look more obvious and redder than before.

She sobbed at her futile attempt. But nevertheless, she mustered herself up and put on her clothes properly and dried her tears. She cleaned her face with the towel and brushed her hair.

After which, she sat in front of the mirror. "It's going to be alright…" She whispered to herself. "Everything's going to be fine…"

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Sakura took one last look of herself in the mirror to make sure her eyes weren't red before she went to open the door.

It was Cui-er.

"Missy!" Cui-er greeted her anxiously as she stepped into the room, closing the door shut behind her. "Missy, are you alright? Did the 6th prince do anything to you?" Cui-er asked, worried in the face.

"No. He didn't. Why ask?" Sakura lied, forcing a smile on her face.

Cui-er looked relief upon hearing her words. "I was so worried about you Missy. The 6th prince, though he is talented and is handsome, he's totally different from the 15th prince. He rarely talks much and is usually cold. He usually doesn't take the initiative unless he wants something really badly. And from the first time, we saw him seeing you… He seems… He seems to take a liking in you, Missy…" Cui-er whispered hurriedly.

Sakura took in a deep breath. "Don't worry… I'm alright and I don't think he would dare to do anything to me though…" Sakura smiled, half joking.

Cui-er let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that Missy… Oh by the way… the 15th prince asks you to wait for him at the pavilion of the imperial garden. He has some matters to attend to before he can meet up with you. He apologized for that." Cui-er smiled.

"Oh… okay. Thank you, Cui-er." Sakura thanked her, smiling.

"You're welcome, Missy… I'll take my leave first." Cui-er said before bowing and leaving the room.

……………………………

Sakura walked slowly through the garden towards the pavilion. There were many beautiful flowers in all sorts of colours, shapes and sizes blooming. Also, the cherry blossom trees rustled in the gentle melody of the wind. The grass on the ground was crystal green, soft and dewy. Sakura's heart lightened up a bit.

She walked up the pavilion steps and sat on the wooden stool, admiring the beautiful scenery of the garden, allowing the wind to brush through her long soft hair.

Just then, someone tapped her lightly on the shoulders. "Neji!" Sakura stood up and turned around excitedly. But it wasn't Neji. She gave a small muffled cry in horror. It was the 6th prince, Itachi.

"Alone?" Itachi asked gently with a soft look in his eyes. He reached to brush a strand of hair away from Sakura's face when she hit his hand away from her.

"Get away from me… and what do you want this time?" Sakura muttered, frightened. Her voice was quivering.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. He was starting to lose control. He grabbed both her wrist and pulled her to him. "Don't do this to me…" He whispered dangerously into her ear. Sakura shut her eyes close and turned her head sideways to avoid Itachi's gaze.

Itachi lifted her chin and made her face him. "Listen to this carefully…" He whispered calmly. Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked at him timidly. Itachi moved closer to her till their faces were only about an inch apart.

"Do you know why I did that to you last night? Do you want to know why it happened?" Itachi seethed softly. Sakura covered her ears, shaking her head sideways, refusing to know even though Itachi was grabbing hold of her.

"It's because of you! YOU!" Itachi shouted at her. Tears were already flowing down Sakura's cheek.

"I did violate you… But I didn't rape you… Surely you're aware of that?" Itachi smiled devilishly down at her. Sakura put down her hands. She ran through her thoughts. Itachi was right. He did force himself on her but he didn't have sex with her. She looked up at Itachi, frightened in the face and gulped.

Itachi looked back at her and relaxed a little to see her so frightened. His inner self softened. He wanted to hug her and make her feel safe. But he couldn't.

He stroke her face gently. "I didn't rape you because… I want you to submit yourself willingly to me… I want you to fall for me before I can declare you mine…" He spoke gently with a gaze so soft and delicate.

Itachi let go of her and let his fingers brush through her hair.

"I will snatch you away from my brother if that's what it takes… Think about it…" Itachi whispered as he planted a quick fierce kiss on her neck which made her wince in pain.

Sakura touched her neck as Itachi let go of her. She shivered a little as Itachi made his way down the steps. "I'll come for you… I swear…" Itachi smiled before he turned his back and walk away.

A mixture of feelings built up inside her. Sakura was feeling both confused and scared. She stumbled onto the chair and drowned into her pool of thoughts when she realized someone was standing at a bush nearby watching her.

It was the 15th prince, Neji.

Sakura's eyes widened and watch the bouquet of flowers in his hands drop with a 'thud' on the earth. His expression showed that he was shocked and upset at the same time.

Neji heard every single word that Itachi had spoken of.

Tears well up in Sakura's eyes. She turned her back and began running away from him. She was wiping the tears furiously away from her face. She felt ashamed of herself. She felt that she couldn't face Neji at all.

She ran while Neji gave chase behind. "Stop Sakura!" Neji called out to her. He eventually caught up with her and grabbed her hands, pulling her to face him.

"Tell me… Did he really do that to you?" Neji asked her, panting. At the same time, he prayed hard that what he heard wasn't true.

Sakura cried harder this time, refusing to answer. "Let go of me…" She begged, struggling to escape from his grip.

It was a huge blow for Neji.

"Why didn't you tell me?..." Neji whispered painfully.

Sakura turned her face to face him. "I can't, Neji… I couldn't bring myself to tell you this… I can't…" She cried hardly. "I'm so sorry Neji… I didn't want you to leave me… I didn't mean to be so selfish…" She sobbed.

Neji hugged her tight to him. "It's not your fault… I failed to protect you… I'm so sorry… Sakura…" He hushed, comforting her not to cry. "I've promised to stay by your side… we're bound for eternity… remember?"

Sakura hugged Neji tight to her . She said nothing but continued sobbing.

………………………….

"Where are you bringing me to?" Sakura asked anxiously as Neji held her hand running along the corridors of the palace. "You'll see…" He replied panting.

"Father…" Neji greeted as he entered his room. Sakura was surprised. "Whatever did he bring me here for?" She thought.

The emperor looked up and smiled at them in a joyous and happy manner. "Whatever brings you here my child?" His majesty spoke kindly.

Neji knelt down in front of his Father, to much his surprise. Sakura just stood rooted to the ground, dumbfounded. "Ning-er… What is it? Get up first." His Majesty reached to help Neji up.

Neji shook his head. "Father… Forgive me for my sudden intrusion. I… wish to get married with Sakura as soon as possible." Neji spoke determinedly.

Sakura gasped in surprise. She rushed to Neji, red in the face and knelt down beside him. "Neji… What are you talking about?" Sakura whispered anxiously to him. Neji looked at her and smiled. "I love you… You know that." He answered, whispering the definition of true love into her ears. Then he turned to his Father.

"Please Father…" He pleaded, bowing down.

His Majesty looked at his son and turned to his grand advisor who was standing by his side. His grand advisor smiled and nodded. His majesty nodded as well and laughed, gesturing Neji to stand up. "So be it. Let the marriage begin in 3 days time." His majesty beamed at Neji.

"Thank you Father." Neji smiled happily. "We'll take our leave first." Neji bowed once again. Holding Sakura's hand tightly in his, Neji stood up bringing her happily out of the room.

"It's a pretty good decision you've made, your Majesty." His grand advisor spoke courteously. "I guess so… It's so hard for Neji to find someone he really like all these years… It's good that he has finally decided to settle down… and I guess… he's really serious this time…" His Majesty signed. "That precious child of mine…" His Majesty thought, feeling kind of contented.

…………………………

News of the 15th prince and Sakura getting married in 3 days time spread across the entire palace within a single day. And the next, the whole country seems to know it.

Neji held Sakura's hand tightly in his as they strolled about in the garden. "Hey, Sakura. I'm so glad… Finally, we're going to be together…We're going to get married tomorrow…" Neji smiled happily as he turned to face her. Sakura's face fell instead. "Don't you mind at all? About me and the 6th prince, Itachi?..." She questioned him sadly. Neji closed his eyes and smiled. He looked at Sakura. "I told you… No matter what, I'll still love you… forever… for eternity… I want you beside me…" Neji smiled warmly at her. A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek as she smiled at him. "Thank you… Neji." She whispered. Neji wiped her tear away with his finger. "That's what I suppose to do to show I really love you…" He assured her, hugging her tight to him. Sakura nodded and returned his gesture of affection.

Itachi hid behind a tree nearby, overhearing their conversation. "Damn it…" He cursed silently.

………………………….

"Get me more wine! I want more wine…" Itachi shouted in a drunken stupor.

The frightened palace maids put a huge wine jar on the table and took their leave quickly. "Why did she choose him over me?... Am I not any better than him?" He muttered to himself as he toy with a wine cup in his hand. "Why doesn't she understand? I really like her… I really do…" He whispered sadly. The more he thought about it, the more agitated he becomes. He threw the wine cup angrily on the floor. It shattered on the floor and the crystal jade chips flew in every direction, cutting his hand.

He laughed as he felt the slight stinging pain in his hand. "What's mine… can't be taken away… She belongs to me, my dear brother…" He whispered, licking blood from his wound.

………………………

(The next day)

Neji's and Sakura's marriage was indeed a grand affair. Everyone in the palace was celebrating it. Countless magistrates and generals came from all over the country to celebrate this joyous event. Of course, the happiest among them all was His Majesty. He was so pleased that his favourite son had finally mature and start a family of his own.

After the tea ceremony, Cui-er and Yue-er brought Sakura back to her nuptial chamber to wait for the celebration to be over. Itachi sat at his place, watching her leave. It angered him, yet all he could do was to drink to vent all his frustrations.

However, it was totally different for the 15th prince himself. He was feeling happy and excited. He didn't want to drink much. He wanted to spend this special night with the one he loved fruitfully. In fact, he was praying so hard for the celebration to be over. Neji was feeling so sick and tired from receiving well-wishes and expensive presents from the guests.

"Missy… I think it's about time!" Cui-er whispered excitedly from the door. "The guests seem to be leaving from the grand hall to turn in for the night!" She added gleefully. Sakura, whose face was covered by a red veil, blushed to a deep crimson colour.

"I'm feeling so happy for you, Missy!" Yue-er squealed, can't really keep the excitement in her. "This is going to be your special night! You're so fortunate to have such a loving spouse, Missy!" She added dreamily.

Sakura didn't say anything. "I'm going to be with Neji forever…" She thought to herself. She felt joyful and warm on the inside.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Cui-er opened it excitedly. It was the 15th prince. He was accompanied by 2 guards.

"He's here. We'll leave first." Yue-er whispered happily into Sakura's ear. Both of the maidens left giggling which made Neji felt rather embarrassing. "Both of you can leave now." He ordered the two guards behind him. "Yes, your highness." They bowed and marched away.

Sakura became nervous. She shivered slightly as Neji closed the door and locked it firmly behind him. The flame of the candle in the room flickered. Neji could feel the strong passion in him already. He was trying to suppress it and keep it to himself for the time being first. He was excited. He was glad that after so much they went through, Sakura and him can finally be together.

He walked over to Sakura and sat down beside her. He could sense the nervousness in her. He smiled to himself as he removed the veil of hers. Sakura looked down, her face flushing red.

Neji lifted her chin to face him. He looked deep into her eyes with warmth and affection. He stroked her face gently. Neither of them spoke a word. They just sat down there, looking at each other. Neji smiled and slowly removed the accessories on her hair, allowing them to fall to her waist.

"You're beautiful tonight…" Neji whispered softly as he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. Sakura didn't resist him and allowed him to hold her in his arms. She returned his kiss, their tongues wrapped around each others'. Neji caressed her gently. "I want you more…" Neji could hear his inner voice call out.

"Be mine…"

……………………..

Neji woke up next morning to see Sakura already all dressed up, sitting beside him. "Good morning… Neji." Sakura greeted cheerfully. Neji sat up on his bed and put on his robe. He turned to Sakura, face flushing red. "Was I too 'harsh' on you yesterday night? I thought it might be too painful for you… I'm so sorry Sakura…" He muttered.

Sakura giggled, seeing Neji's expression. "It's okay… it's alright if it's someone I love." She smiled sweetly at him.

Neji gestured Sakura to come towards him. Sakura did as she was told. He hugged her in a warm and affectionate manner. "Now… you're mine… I love you…" He whispered softly.

Sakura said nothing but hugged him back.

Then they heard someone knocked hard on the door. Sakura looked at Neji with a doubtful look. Neji smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see who it is." He told her gently as he walk forward to open the door.

"Who is it?..." Neji asked as he swung open the door. Sakura huddled herself up in fear when she saw her visitor. "6th brother…" Neji muttered softly, anger building up in him.

"I've come… to see someone I loved…" Itachi whispered dangerously, looking at Neji with piercing eyes.

End of Chapter 8.


	9. a mark of new life

My words from me to you: Hey hey! Chapter 9 is up together with Chapter 8! Hope you guys like this story… Oh… by the way, review for me as usual okay? I'll try to improve as much as possible! Thank you.

Chapter 9

Unmistakable anger built up in the 15th prince, Neji. He pulled Itachi into the room by grabbing hold of his collar. "Say that again…" Neji seethed angrily. Sakura was terrified. She didn't want to wreak havoc between them. She didn't want their relationship to become bitter because of her.

Sakura ran towards Neji and hugged him from behind, burying her face into his back. "No, Neji don't… Don't do this… Don't do this, for me…" She cried.

Neji turned his head and looked at his wife. "Sakura… You're still as thoughtful as ever…" Neji thought with a look of pain in his eyes. Neji then turned his head back and glared at Itachi. Neji let go of him and pushed him against the wall. Itachi staggered but he gathered himself up and laughed.

"So my dear brother… You're going to spoil the relationship in between us just because of her?" Itachi smiled as he adjusted his collar.

Neji stiffened upon hearing his words. "What did you know?..." He seethed at Itachi.

"Surely you know I played with her before?" Itachi questioned him, laughing away. These words made Neji's blood boil. He wanted to throw a fist in his face but Sakura held him back to herself, crying away.

"I won't care even if she's your wife already… I would still come for her… I get her… I promise you that… Even if it means fighting her over with you…" Itachi spoke dangerously into Neji's ear with his eyes narrowing onto him.

"You just wait…" Saying so, Itachi left their room, laughing hysterically to himself.

Neji would have torn his brother apart if it wasn't for Sakura. He turned to Sakura who was crying as she relaxed her grip. Sakura dropped onto the floor as Neji knelt down beside her. She hugged him tightly and cried to her heart's content.

"Hush… I'm here… He won't be able to touch you…" Neji comforted her. "I won't let you touch her… 6th brother…" He thought angrily.

……………………………

There was nothing much about state affairs and besides, the emperor himself insists happily that Neji should spend more time with Sakura as newly-wed.

One night, Neji, Sakura, the Emperor and Princess Tenten were having dinner together at the North Wing dining chamber. It may seem amazing that Princess Tenten's 'hatred' for both Neji and Sakura had subsided so fast. In fact, she seemed as if nothing happened before.

"Eat more!" Tenten said happily as she scooped some fish into Sakura's bowl. "Thank…Thank you…" Sakura stuttered, surprised at Tenten's sudden change of attitude towards her.

Neji smiled to see Tenten finally regained her usual self. Besides, she seemed to be _EXTREMELY_ happy lately. "What is it with you lately?" Neji teased.

Tenten stick out her tongue at the 15th prince. "Shan't tell you…" She laughed.

The emperor laughed heartily at such sight. "I'm so glad that all is back to normal. Peaceful and joyous." His Majesty smiled. All four of them had a great time laughing and talking as they eat when suddenly, Sakura stood up and rushed to a basin and threw up.

Neji and Tenten rushed to her while the Emperor looked up from his place seated. "Are you okay, Sister?" Tenten asked worriedly, patting her back to make her feel more comfortable.

Neji swept a strand of hair from her face. "Yeah, are you okay? Should I call for the Imperial Physician?" Neji asked.

Sakura wiped her mouth with a clean towel and shook her head. "I'm fine… I just feel a bit nauseous recently." Sakura smiled. Neji looked unconvinced. "Really…" Sakura whispered holding his hand.

"This won't do… I should send for the Imperial Physician to take a look for you." The Emperor insisted. "It'll be bad if you've contracted some sickness. It's always good to be cautious."

Sakura had no choice but to nod in consent. "Yes, Father…"

……………………………

Sakura was lying on the bed with the Physician sitting next to her bedside feeling her pulse. Cui-er, Yue-er, Neji, Tenten and the Emperor stood by a side to allow the Physician to concentrate. After a series of check-up. The physician stood up and packed his medicine kit.

"How is she? Is she down with anything?" Neji asked him anxiously.

The physician shook his head. "Congratulations your highness. Her highness is pregnant." He smiled. "I should take my leave first." Saying so, he left the room politely.

Both Neji and the Emperor were simply elated on hearing the news. "Good news does come after one another!" His Majesty laughed heartily, clapping both his hands together.

"Congratulations, your majesty, 15th prince and your highness!" Both Cui-er and Yue-er bowed, happy for the newly-wed.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Tenten cheered happily. "I'm going to be their best aunt they ever had!" She added excitedly. She began thinking. "Should I make something for them? Or should I buy them some toys or should I…" She muttered to herself stroking her lips.

Neji sat beside Sakura on the bedside. Both smiled happily at each other. Neji pulled Sakura to him into a tight embrace. "A family that belongs just to both of us… I have been anticipating this for such a long time… Sakura…" Neji whispered lovingly into Sakura's ears. "Well… Now we have it." She smiled back in return. Neji said nothing but smiled. He closed his eyes gently as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

……………………………

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the young and talented 6th prince yelled at one of the palace maid. The palace maid shook in fear to see Itachi so agitated. She was too scared to even move an inch. "You better answer me… I don't have much patience you know…" He seethed dangerously into her ears.

"The 15th prince's wife, her highness is expecting… She… She is pregnant… Your…Your highness…" The poor girl stammered, her cold hands shaking away.

Itachi fell onto his armchair. He rested his arms on the arm rest and shut his eyes close. "You can leave now…" Itachi breathed calmly. The palace maid didn't need to be told twice. She walked out from his room as quickly as possible.

"Just how smart can my brother be?..." Itachi thought, laughing to himself. "Must have presumed that I won't be able to touch her this way…" He muttered to himself with a sigh.

"How naïve…"

…………………………

Sakura yawned with her hands covering her mouth. She sat lazily on the bed and noticed Neji was already awake and had left. "When can he be?" She muttered thoughtfully.

She signed. "Nevermind…"

She climbed out of her bed lazily and dressed herself up properly. She had finished putting on her make-up at the dressing table when she remembered she was pregnant. She smiled to herself contentedly. "Mummy is going to protect you..." She spoke softly while patting her belly. She smiled to herself and began thinking about how her future life would be, together with Neji and her children.

Just then. Neji came into the room in a flustered manner. His robes' ends were a bit dirty. Sakura stood up and walked towards him. "What's with you? Look at you… You're perspiring and your clothes are dirty at the ends…" Sakura told him off gently as she wiped his face with a clean towel. Neji caught her hand and gently brushed it aside from his face. He held out both his hands and gave her a paper bag.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, peering doubtfully at the paper bag.

"Remember you told me your favourite food was goldfish dumplings?" Neji asked, looking rather excited in the face.

Sakura was surprised. She fished the contents of the paper bag out. Inside were several dumplings shaped of cute little goldfish.

"You woke up early this morning to go back to Jiangnan and bought for me?" Sakura asked, totally astounded.

Neji nodded happily. "Quick. Eat it. Eat it while it's still hot." He urged her rather impatiently, smiling at the same time.

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek as she threw her arms around her spouse and hugged him tight. "What happened Sakura? You don't like it?" Neji asked nonplussed.

Sakura broke away from him and smiled. "No… I like them. You need not do this actually…"She smiled softly. "I'm just… I'm just happy…" She added, wiping her tears away.

Neji's eyes softened and he smiled. Cupping her face in both his hands, "I guess that's what happens when I really love someone…" He whispered smilingly at his beloved wife.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

There, they shared a light kiss which proved the strong affection between them.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Sakura's new companion

Words from me to you: Hey, it really took me ages to actually continue this story and seriously, my deepest apologies to those out there. A student like me studying in tertiary level isn't at all easy to keep up with writing. Tonnes of school work you see and also the time schedule is really intoxicating. But, nonetheless, I thank God, it's the holidays! I can write to my heart's content! and so, guess without further a do, I shall continue! Hope you guys like it! 

CHAPTER 10

Sakura rested her head gently on the 15th prince's shoulder as he held her in his arms, spending some time alone in their own room. She didn't utter a single word. She closed her emerald eyes slowly as she breathe in the scent that surrounded both of them. She leaned closer towards Neji as if she was attracted to his body warmth. Just like how a little child would do to seek for comfort in the arms of his mother. "Sakura..." Neji whispered gently. "If only... if only we stay like this forever..." Sakura broke him off. Neji smiled upon hearing her words. "Why not?" He said softly. "No-nothing..." Sakura forced a smile. Somehow, deep inside her, she feel that Neji was going to leave her, soon.

Neji is the 15th prince and Sakura is the only child of a magistrate in Jiangnan. Whilst, Neji took on the heavy responsibilities in taking care of the countless affairs that concern the country's well-being, Sakura found herself no satisfying nor reasonable reasons to keep Neji by her side all the time. She looked up into her beloved's face. How fair and mysterious he looked... She backed away from him slightly, sitting face to face. Her delicate hand, reaching for his face. She stroked his face lightly. Neji said nothing while she did so. He looked into her eyes. And the only thing he saw was... misery. At this instant, somewhere in his chest, he could feel as if something in him was being wretched, so much so it hurts him badly. He wondered if he was being good enough to Sakura, if it was his fault to bring her here... "If all that torture is all it takes for me, I would gladly face it... as long as I have you by my side..." His mind spoke silently as he reached to hold Sakura's hand in his.

"Sakura... Forgive me will you?" Neji whispered slightly. "I'll take better care of you... I promise... Really... I-" Before, he could finish, Sakura planted a kiss on his lips. A kiss so warm and gentle. Her lips held his for a few minutes before she let go. "I just want to stay by your side." Was all she said. Neji smiled and pulled her into his embrace. "Thank you Sakura... for being there when I needed you the most..." Sakura could not help but to smile in return as her source of strength was the love that both of them had shared.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Father... I-" Neji tried to argue. "Enough said my son. It will only take a few days. I know you're worried for Sakura now that she is pregnant. But be assured, I'll make sure she's been attended to." His majesty replied calmly. "6th brother can definitely do it too." Neji said again, hoping that his father would change his mind and of course, get the threat of his life out of his vision temporarily at the same time. His majesty laughed this time. "Why? Is it telepathy? Your 6th brother suggested that you should go since you're in better terms with the Turks." Neji couldn't help but to feel all the anger building up in him. How crafty can Itachi be? There's definitely no more use to argue with his father for his majesty seemed quite defiant about his decision. "Now, all I can do is to hire someone to watch over Sakura..." He seethed softly. "Hmm?" His Majesty raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing, Father. I shall go in 2 days time." He bowed and left the room. Still unaware of what happened between the 3 of them, his Majesty said nothing but smiled thinking he can put his mind at rest for his sons.

"I said... go." He whispered maliciously into the ears of Yue-er. She shook her head in fear. She didn't want to bring the abortion medicine to Sakura and neither did she dare to defy Itachi's orders. "I- please 6th prince..." She stammered, on the verge of crying. "Would you rather bring this bowl to her?" He said, "Or sleep with me?" He seethed as he leaned towards her and licked the side of her neck. Yue-er screamed as she pushed Itachi back away from her. Itachi stumbled backwards, the unmistakable anger was shown in his eyes. "Please... Don't... I'm sorry 6th prince... Forgive me..." Yue-er cried in fear. "I do not care... You're going to bring her that no matter what... But before that..." He whispered as he stood up. He walked towards Yue-er and grabbed her in his arms. "I'm going to show you what I meant by punishing..." He laughed as he forced kisses on her neck. "Let me go... Please..." Yue-er cried as she struggled tooth and nail against the notable 6th prince. He ignored her pleas and carried on, tearing her clothes away, deriving sexual pleasure from a mere palace maid. Itachi pushed Yue-er onto his bed as he removed his own robe. Yue-er's eyes was swollen, her silky hair fallen to her waist. She was struggling to distant herself away from Itachi, trying to cover her body with the torn clothes as much as possible. This somehow reminded Itachi of Sakura. He remembered vividly, her voice, her scent, her skin... her everything. He couldn't keep his sudden thirst for her. He wanted Sakura.

Maybe it's insanity that took him and blinded his vision that he began to mistake the palace maid for Sakura, the one he really loved. "Sakura..." He whispered as he pushed her against the surface of the bed. "Be mine..." He said as he forced kisses on her lips. He caressed her in his arms as his tongue brushed against her skin. That was when he entered her. The pain was too much for her to take. She screamed and cried initially. But he stopped her from doing so by letting his lips invade hers violently. Her screams become muffled, her body now weak and drenched in pain. He then bit her, embedding red marks on her skin. "Please... Let me go..." Yue-er whispered, her face drenched in tears and her body shaking in fear. Her voice snapped Itachi awake. He pushed her away from him almost instantly onto the floor as he sent her a look of disgust. "Don't be confident of yourself just because I had it with you..." He seethed at her. "You nothing less compared to a doll of mine." He shot at the girl that laid broken on the floor. "Go get yourself properly dressed and be good. Send that to her... or I make sure there's more to come for you..." He then knelt down and whispered to her as she laid crying on the floor. "Say... letting you become one of the comfort women to satisfy the needs of the soldiers?"

The poor girl shook her head in fear. "Then make sure she drink it... I'll have you rewarded if you did." He spoke coolly as he put on his robe. "Now get lost." He shot at her. Yue-er, though weak, gathered herself up and ran away from the 6th prince's room.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Finally, my patience had not gone to waste." He spoke with much cheerful expressions. While the other, merely gave a small smile. "Why say that my buddy?" Neji laughed. It was good to see his childhood buddy, Deidara, again. Though, he's a few years older compared to Neji, there's some chemistry between them that enable them to get along with each other so well and know each other by heart. Neji bowed to the one who smiled. It was his uncle, the half-brother of his Father, Kakashi. Kakashi was born to a different mother many years later after the birth of Neji's very own Father. Kakashi was only about 10 years older than Neji. However, his wisdom and talents aren't something that any others could cultivate to become as well. Kakashi was born a talent.

Unlike Neji, Kakashi was very weary of Itachi a long time ago. He knew Itachi is one that harbours too many thoughts. His expressions and silence... were things that Kakashi found hard to comprehend and also pretty uncomfortable about. "Yes Neji, something to ask from me?" Kakashi gave his usual casual smile that made his eyes turn into 2 crescent lines. "Yes Uncle... I was wondering if..." Neji began. But before he could continue, Kakashi cut him off with a pissed off tone. "Your Father is not here. Call me by my name... I'm only 10 years older than you are." Neji and Deidara exchanged looks and smiled. "I was wondering if you could let Deidara look after my wife for a few days. I'm going away from the capital for the Turks." Neji explained. "For protection you mean? From your 6th brother?" Kakashi asked casually again as he sipped his tea. "How-how did you know about-about..." Neji stuttered. Neji was astounded and shocked. But then again, his uncle isn't someone whom you can easily lie about with. "I've unintentionally overheard this when I thought of visiting you and Sakura since she's pregnant. The part where your 6th brother and you had it out with each other..." He added as he continued sipping his tea as if it was nobody's business. Deidara raised an eyebrow and slowly into a fury. "WHAT?" He seethed at Neji. "Why didn't you even tell me?" "The reason why is I don't want to let it reach to my Father's ears and to refrain myself from seeing that facial expression of yours." Neji seethed back angrily.

"Don't worry Neji... I know what to do... Be rest-assured... I won't let your Father come to know about this... Just leave everything and go. I give you my word." Kakashi raised his voice as he gave his final say signalling for the both of them to keep it down. "By the way, Neji... You have changed... Sakura is indeed remarkable... to heal you..." Kakashi spoke as he placed his palm on Neji's left hand side of the chest. "Here." He ended his statement with a smile. Neji smiled in return. "Thanks uncle..." He whispered.

"I keep her safe. That's a promise to you as a buddy." Deidara gave a firm grip on Neji's shoulder before he left with his master Kakashi.

END OF CHAPTER 10

It's kind of weird to add Kakashi in like this... but then, couldn't think of anyone else that can play this role better than he does. So, do forgive me. Hope you guys like it. Will try my best to update others as well. Thanks. Reviews of course will be much appreciated.


	11. the 5th prince

My words from me to you: Like finally? I manage to write a new chapter for this story. Just so don't want to disappoint Hinoto S. who gave me so much pointers and encouragement for the story. A word of thanks here. Hao's Anjul too! Hope you guys like it all the same here. Another twist and entry of a character in the story. The 5th prince! Guess who it is? Shan't tell you… Go on and read yourself. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 11

"Have you got all you need? When will you be coming back? Make sure you take care of yourself over there... Be safe…" Sakura spoke softly as she adjusted her spouse's robes gently. Her eyes, somehow filled with a little agony and disappointment. Noticing her emotions stirring within, Neji held her hands warmly in his. "I'll come back as soon as I can. Deidara promised me he will take care of you whilst I'm away. If something doesn't feel right, go to him. I'll come back to you soon. Don't worry." He hushed gently. Sakura forced a weak smile and nodded. "I want to watch my children grow up to be like you and me… So everything is going to be fine." He reassured her, knowing that Sakura was more afraid of his well-being than hers.

Deidara and Sakura walked Neji to the gates as the eunuchs and servants helped to carry his belongings and other materials into the royal carriage. "Goodbye. Come back soon." Sakura whispered softly as she touched his hands. "Wait for me." Neji smiled, confident of his capability of handling things well with the Turks. Although they were much stronger in terms of military power compared to the Turks, Neji's father had always believed in diplomacy. And Neji happened to be the one who inherited that wonderful capability of being a diplomat.

"Please… do look after Sakura whilst I'm away. She's pregnant. I don't want anything to happen to her. I'm sorry for the trouble but I really need the help a lot. You know why… You're the closest person I can rely on for this…" Neji muttered to Deidara, who held his hands firmly. "I know. Now just go and be back soon. Leave everything to me and I'll make sure she will be fine." He snapped impatiently. Neji smiled with a grateful look.

He looked at Sakura for the last time. He smiled before turning around and got onto the carriage. "Leave." He waved to the horsemen. As the carriage leave, he gave one final wave to Deidara and Sakura. "Please protect him." Sakura prayed silently, fighting hard to hold back her tears.

Noticing her expressions, Deidara placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. "Trust me. He'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about. He had done this with the Turks many times." He grinned. Sakura looked at Deidara and accepted his friendly gesture gratefully. "Umm…" She nodded with a smile.

…………………………………….

Princess Tenten skipped happily with her servants hurrying behind trying to keep up with her pace as they carried heavy trays in their hands. Impatiently, she spun around and shot at them. "Hurry up! I want my nephew or niece to be healthy and fine. We have to get these tonics to Sakura fast and warm."

"Yes Princess." The servants bowed, nonetheless, cursing silently in the mind. "_Come carry these trays yourself and try running without spilling them._"

"Sakura! My sister-in-law!" Tenten greeted cheerfully as she burst open the door without a warning. Everyone in the room jumped. Sakura was at the table, about to drink the bowl of medicine that Yue-er had brought her. Deidara was standing by Sakura's side with his arms folded while Yue-er the palace maid stood at a corner with her hands shaking by her side.

Tenten walked cheerfully and sat down beside Sakura. "I brought some tonics for you with ginseng, dates and wolfberry. They're supposed to do you good." She smiled as she gestured Sakura to drink the tray of tonic soup that Tenten's servants had settled on the table. "Thank you Tenten." Sakura smiled as she reached to drink the bowl of tonic that Yue-er brought her. "No wait!" Tenten screamed. Deidara jumped. "Drink mine first. Mine's better. It gets useless when it becomes cold." Princess Tenten insisted.

Yue-er breathed hardly as she tried to calm herself down. But the more she tried to do it, she became more nervous. Her hands shaking terribly, breaking in cold sweat. Her face, no doubt was paler. Deep inside Yue-er, a war between conscience, fear and guilt raged.

"Don't come in behaving like a mad woman and Sakura's child would be fine as it is." Deidara passed a rude remark to Tenten. Apparently, he was very disturbed by her sudden actions and loud behaviour. "What did you say?" Tenten eyed at him angrily, slowly rising from her seat. "If you can't understand or hear very well, let me put it simply. JUST SHUT UP AND BE QUIET. BEHAVE LIKE A PRINCESS." Deidara shot at her, face only inches away from Tenten's. "You!... You!..." Tenten pointed her shaking finger in Deidara's face, on the verge of bursting into tears. Afterall, she's a princess. And come to think about it, Deidara and Tenten had been quarrelling and bickering since young and everytime they quarreled, Tenten had never won.

Deidara can be a gentleman with anybody.

All except with Princess Tenten.

"I was just trying to be nice by bringing her tonics. Better than you! Standing down here taking up extra space!" Tenten screamed at Deidara. "At least I don't come in behaving like a gorilla on the loose like you did." He retorted teasingly. "YOU-"

Tenten's servants were definitely having a time of their lives. Deidara was speaking words directly from their hearts.

"Alright… Enough with the bickering. Deidara, be a gentleman…" Sakura laughed. Tenten stuck her tongue at Deidara. Deidara just looked away, muttering angry words under his breath. "Drink mine first before it gets cold. I promised Neji nii-san I'll take very good care of you." Tenten smiled at Sakura again. "Take care of yourself first and everyone will thank God." Deidara muttered under his breath, eyeing Tenten with a pissed look. Tenten heard it and shot him a death glare.

"_They do make a cute couple…_" Sakura thought as she laughed. "Alright… I'll drink yours first." Sakura smiled as she settled the bowl of tonic Yue-er brought her aside and drank the one Tenten brought her instead. She drank slowly feeling the bitterness spreading from the tip of her tongue. But it felt good to have people caring for her even when Neji was away. After finishing the tonics Tenten brought her, Sakura began sipping the bowl of medicine that Yue-er brought…

"Oh no… What should I do?" Yue-er thought anxiously, on the verge of crying. The guilt and fear was really overwhelming. She felt that she rather be dead at that instant. She didn't want to harm anyone… She didn't want to defy the 6th prince either… She knew very well what Itachi meant and what he will do if she defied him.

"The 5th prince arrives. His highness wishes to see Princess Sakura…" The eunuch outside Sakura's room declared loudly. Sakura did not hesitate to say "come in." even though she was a little surprised at the 5th prince sudden arrival. She knew who he was and had seen him before. But she didn't know much about him and they have not spoken to each other before. There goes to explain why Sakura was a little nonplussed when he suddenly came looking for her.

The door opened gently and in stepped the 5th prince in dark navy robes designed with gold threaded dragons on it. "Sakura-san." He greeted gently with a slight bow. It's not that Sakura had a crush for him. But his charisma and actions made her blush slightly. "Sasori nii-san! What brings you here?" Tenten greeted the 5th prince cheerfully. "Father asked me to see Sakura and bring her some tonics. She needs more people to look out for her especially when Neji is out… But looks like she already had quite a lot…" Sasori replied with a slight smile. "Of course!" Tenten exclaimed. Deidara gave a small wave as a friendly gesture to the 5th prince who accepted and returned with a smile.

Sasori looked back and gestured for the eunuchs to put the trays on Sakura's table and then ordered for them to leave. "Drink this if you want to. They're just some soup to help the growth of the fetus." Sasori spoke gently to Sakura. Sakura nodded thankfully. But suddenly she felt slight discomfort in her abdomen. She winced slightly in pain. "Whoa! So early? Pain?" Deidara exclaimed frantically. "Relax… it's normal." Tenten remarked. "What did you know? Are you pregnant before?" Deidara snapped at her. "WHY ARE YOU-" Tenten tried to argue back.

"It's good to be cautious Tenten." Sasori said softly, gesturing for her to cool down. "What did you eat just now? Or what did you do?" Sasori asked Sakura gently. "No-nothing much… Just sent Neji off and back here and had these tonics…" Sakura winced breaking out in cold sweat. Sasori reached for the bowls and smelt them. "Who brought you this?" Sasori demanded angrily, pointing to the bowl that Sakura drank half-way. "The maid brought it. Why?" Deidara asked anxiously with his mind praying "_Please let her be ok…_"

"It's…" Before Sasori could finish his words, Sakura let out a muffled cry of pain. With his excellent knowledge about Chinese medicine and acupuncture, he blocked a few of her acupoints and carried Sakura up in his arms, in hope that he was not too late. "Sent for the imperial physician!" He demanded to the bunch of puzzled eunuchs standing by the door. As he strode across the room with Sakura in his arms, he passed Yue-er whose face was now as white as a sheet. "I'll hear from you LATER." The 5th prince spoke with much force and anger.

Knowing that it must be something that got to do with the poor palace maid, Deidara dragged her painfully by the wrist and hurried to find the Imperial Physician along with Tenten and them.

END OF CHAPTER 11

A little shot. But I really hope you guys like it! Review pls!


	12. Brothers

My words from me to you: It's about 3 to 4 years since my last update. I thank all who are anticipating this. Hehehe…

P.S: don't forget my reviews. Many thanks! (the more the reviews, the merrier!)

CHAPTER 12

The 5th prince, Sasori sat by Sakura as she lay asleep on the bed in her room. He gazed at the young lady silently with a mixture of thoughts while Deidara paced up and down the room, cursing himself under his breath.

"How should I account this to Neji?… I even promised him with such confidence that I'll look after her… Screw this whole damn thing!" Deidara seethed angrily, worry and guilt clouding his mind.

"You should calm down Deidara… Now that she's fine, you should not dwell on what had happened. Rather, you should think of what you're going to do in the future to avoid this happening again." Sasori spoke calmly, holding Sakura's hand in his, making sure her pulse is stable.

"But I…"

"No need for the guilt Deidara. Neji will understand. At the very least, we prevented the worst from happening." Sasori spoke again. He clearly understood Deidara's feelings. To be honest, deep down, this matter had sowed discord within the 5th prince. He cannot help but feel agitated and troubled by this although he was not showing it on the surface. He pretended he didn't know anything.

In actual fact, he knew it all too well…

[FLASHBACK]

"Tell me, what exactly happened."

Yue-er said nothing but continued sobbing. She couldn't bring herself to say what happened. It wasn't just because of the embarrassment and humiliation the 6th prince had brought onto her. Yue-er knew by heart that Itachi would do exactly what he said.

"Out with it while I'm still patient. If this goes on, I'm afraid I'll lose it." Sasori whispered dangerously, with eyes that seemed to pierce through Yue-er's very soul.

This time, Yue-er began crying rather hysterically. There wasn't anyway out for her. She has been driven to a corner where she has nowhere to hide or run. Then, stupidity got hold of her. She would rather die than be humiliated and betrayed by the 6th prince. That instant, Yue-er smashed the cup onto the floor and snatched a broken piece. Her hand began to bleed profusely for the cut was deep. Fear and insanity had become so overwhelming for her that she no longer felt the pain being inflicted on her physically. She raised her bleeding hand high up and slashed her wrist hard.

Sasori's eyes widened. He didn't hesitate to rummage through the cabinets in the quiet room of the medical hall to find whatever he can to stop the bleeding. Then, alas, he managed to find a bottle of pseudoginseng root powder (a type of Chinese herb powder that can help stop bleeding caused by traumatic means), some Chinese angelica pills (a type of medicine that can nourish blood and help conditions like anemia or dizziness) and some sterilized clean cloths. After gathering the items he needed, Sasori knelt down beside Yue-er and carried her carefully in his arms. Yue-er's face was starting to turn pale and cold.

"Never do these foolish things again." Sasori reprimanded softly as he cleaned her cut in a fast and precise manner, carefully covering the cut with the medicinal powder and dressed her wound with the sterilized cloth to prevent further bleeding.

"Eat this." Saying so, he gently popped the Chinese angelica pills into Yue-er's mouth. Yue-er swallowed the pill with much difficulty as tears flowed down her cheeks endlessly. She felt sorry towards not only to Sakura but also Sasori. Sasori had been benevolent towards her even though she had made a grave mistake.

The 5th prince carried the poor palace maid and gently laid her on the bed for her to rest. "I asked of you to tell me what had happen. I do not remember asking you to take your own life. You should be glad that there isn't much blood you lost." Sasori spoke sternly at Yue-er. "I do not know what had happened… but I would be here to listen when you're… ready to talk… Take your time..." He added, this time in a gentler tone with a soft look in his eyes.

Yue-er's eyes fell as Sasori stood up and took his leave. She felt sorry for all the trouble she made and she felt guilty towards the 5th prince. She knew Sasori was just there to help.

"Sasori-sama…" She called out weakly before Sasori could open the door to leave.

"I'll tell you everything…" She sobbed.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Sasori shook his head slightly to keep his mind straight. The more he think about it, the angrier he becomes. To Sasori, there is no way he can swallow this atrocity. He turned to Cui-er and Official Zhang, (who was one of the Imperial Physicians) and ordered them to pay extra attention to Sakura for her body was still weak. She needed nourishment and rest.

Princess Tenten wasn't in any mood for her ignorant behaviour either. She sat quietly by Sakura's side and watched her sadly. "If only I'm more observant then this wouldn't had happen…Why would Yue-er do such an inhuman thing?" She muttered bitterly. "Thank God that both the baby and the mother are okay… Father will be really upset if he gets to know about this…"

Upon hearing this, Sasori turned over and looked at Princess Tenten and Deidara. "Don't let Father know about this... I do not want him to worry…" Sasori requested. "I will settle this myself." He added before he left the room, leaving Sakura in their care.

………………………………..

"The 5th prince asked to see you Itachi-sama." One of the palace maid spoke timidly with her head bowed low.

Itachi sipped his tea slowly as he sat under the pavilion beside the lake in the Imperial Garden, enjoying the cool breeze of the evening. "Things are getting interesting… Even Sasori is in the picture…" Itachi chuckled softly to himself at the thought.

"Itachi-sama…" The palace maid asked again, this time rather nervously.

That snapped Itachi back to reality instantly. "Allow him." Itachi answered coolly.

The 5th prince stepped into the pavilion and waved his hand, gesturing for the palace maids and eunuchs there to take their leave. All of them bowed and backed away, leaving the 2 princes alone in the quiet pavilion.

"Why Itachi?" Sasori begun. "You know the girl is innocent, so is the child and Neji… This has got nothing to do with them…"

"Indeed… this has nothing to do with Neji and Sakura…" Itachi replied, continuing sipping his tea.

"Then WHY?" Sasori asked again, putting much emphasis in his questioning tone. Sasori couldn't help but feel agitated over this despicable act from his blood-related brother who was also born to the same mother as himself.

"I wanted Sakura. Simple as that." Itachi answered. Somehow, his tone was a little mocking.

"Stop this insanity please Itachi. Enough of this… Why do you want to keep on holding onto the grudge for so long? I cannot do anything if this atrocity goes on! You know very well what Mother said before she died!" Sasori seethed angrily as he pulled Itachi towards him by the arm.

"Don't tell me about Mother! Like I told you, THIS HAS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH HER DYING!" Itachi retorted angrily, jerking his arm away from Sasori's grip. He hated to be reminded of his mother's death. It made his blood boil and increase his thirst to kill those people he abhorred and believed to be the ones who pushed his mother to hell.

"I do not care Sasori. I do not care whether it's his fault or not. As long as he remains child to that murderess, I do not sympathize him and never will! Have he went through the pain I endured watching mother die in front of my very eyes? No! Why can't I take Sakura away like how they took Mother away? What is wrong with loving her?" Itachi glared, his eyes piercing and cold.

"Itachi… I-"

"Enough said brother. You're the only closest kin I have now… If you do not want this relationship to end, do not interfere into my matter." Itachi gave his final word in a viperous voice before leaving his elder brother alone in the pavilion.

Sasori watched Itachi's silhouette disappear into the night as he dropped on the chair. The 5th prince had never felt anything more wretched than seeing his very own brother consumed by hatred and treachery. How can he guide Itachi when his heart is so resentful and hurt?

"Mother… I'm sorry…" Sasori whispered sadly.

END OF CHAPTER 12


End file.
